


A Friend's Gambit - And Mate

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: A Friend's Gambit - Wordplay 2020 [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Mutual Attraction, New Relationship, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction), friends in need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Relying on the kindness of strangers leads to unexpected consequences.This story will be told in five parts, based on the weekly wordplay prompts.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: A Friend's Gambit - Wordplay 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Friend's Gambit - And Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I am horribly late, but I wanted to finish the story, even if I didn't finish in time to make the collection. Much love to Sus for being so incredibly supportive when my real life becomes unreal. My apologies to everyone who's been waiting for the end of this story.  
> All mistakes are my own, because I'm apparently too disorganized to finish on time, much less actually have someone beta it. I freely own them and apologize in advance.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "board". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/board), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

[ ](https://app.photobucket.com/u/my2septgirls/a/3df3ef7e-0878-44fe-8d3f-1e08e8dce1ef/p/ceffc0ac-c09e-46bb-abcd-32fc9cc6d7d5)

* * *

Six-thirty found Zayn opening the front door to welcome Liam into his home. Pausing to check his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he hoped he didn’t look as frazzled as he felt. He’d already planned to leave work early anyway, but his impulsive decision to ask Liam to stay over had necessitated it. Other than some dishes in the sink, and a quick run of the hoover, there wasn’t much to do - and then he’d remembered the bed. 

His sister Waliyah had been in Birmingham for a week the month prior, and he’d never bothered to change the bed linens after she left, thinking he’d get around to it eventually. Hell, for that matter, he couldn’t remember the last time he changed his own. He stripped down both beds, tossing everything in the washer, rushing through remaking them with clean linens. He’d just settled the pillows back in place in the guest room when the bell rang. 

Liam stood at the door, a duffle in one hand, a takeaway bag in the other. Zayn took the takeaway out of Liam’s hand, relaxing intoLiam’s one-armed hug. 

“Don’t tilt the bag too much, or we’ll both be wearing soup,” Liam cautioned, his bright smile and warm hello fading as he leaned back and studied Zayn’s face. A frown creased his brow, the warmth in his eyes melting into concern. He lifted his hand and delicately stroked the skin under Zayn’s eyes.

“You look tired. Are you having a hard time sleeping?”

“Only if I forget to take the pain pills the dentist gave me.” Zayn stepped to the side. “Shit! Excuse my manners. I didn’t mean to leave you loitering in the hallway. Come on in.” 

Liam dropped his duffle by the door. “Does that happen often?” 

“What? Forgetting my manners? Not enough to alert my mum.” Zayn quipped. 

Liam laughed, shaking his head. “Pretty sure I’m not the one threatening mum blackmail around here.” He took the takeaway bag from Zayn, lifting it for emphasis. “And after you taste this soup, you’ll be forced to agree with me, anyway. Go. Take your meds. The soup can wait.”

“Yeah. fuck. It’s been about four hours or so since the last one, and I’ve only taken half the dose during the day so I could focus at work.” 

“Well no wonder your mouth hurts.” Liam followed Zayn into the kitchen. “But you’re taking the full dose at night, aren’t you?” 

“Not exactly.” Zayn tilted his head, shrugging. “I usually forget until I wake up hurting, and then it takes forever to fall back asleep.” 

“Zayn-” Liam sighed.

“I know, I know.” Reaching into a cupboard over the sink, Zayn pulled out a glass and filled it with water. “It’s not like I forgot on purpose, though. I told you, I was rarely sick as a kid. The only issue I ever had was headaches, and getting glasses took care of that.” He swallowed the pills. “There. Now, I’ve got tea, coffee, cider, wine. Can I get you something?” 

“No, I’m good. Besides, you don’t need to wait on me. I’m supposed to be taking care of you, aren’t I? Let me just throw my stuff in the bedroom, then we can chill, eat, watch a bit of telly or summat.” 

“Right, shit. Yeah. It’s just through here.” Zayn took the lead down the short hall, the chime of the dryer following them out of the kitchen.

Liam stopped in his tracks, glancing back over his shoulder. “Is that something you need to tend to?” 

“It can wait. Just some laundry I’d been neglecting.” Zayn pointed to the first door they passed. “That’s the bathroom. You’ll have it to yourself, so feel free to leave whatever you need to on the counters.” He opened the door across from it. Here’s the bedroom. My sisters assure me the bed is plenty comfortable, but I’ve never slept on it, so I can’t vouch for the veracity of their claims.” 

Liam followed him through the door, dropping his duffle on the chair in the corner. He settled on the bed, glancing around the room, and Zayn tried to see it through his eyes. It certainly wasn’t as upscale as the stuff Liam and Harry did at work. Most of the furniture had been bought second hand, then reconditioned with Harry and Louis’ help. Harry had also offered some tips to make the flat more welcoming - things like the casual throw pillows on the bed, the live plants in several of the rooms, and the drawings he’d had framed and hung on the walls. Liam stood and walked over to study one. Momentarily caught off guard by Liam’s attentiveness, Zayn stuttered over his next words as he rambled on, hoping his nerves weren’t obvious. 

“There’s an extra blanket or two in the closet if you need them, and I’ve left some towels out in the bathroom for you, too. Sorry there isn’t a TV in the room, but the living room TV has cable, and there’s wifi, if you need it. The password is InZaynity93 - with a capital I and capital Z - courtesy of my sisters thinking they're witty.” 

“You drew this.” Liam inclined his head toward the picture, his finger hovering over Zayn’s signature in the corner. 

“I -uh - yeah. A few years ago.” 

Liam nodded, still staring at the sketch of a bridge near his parents house back home. “It’s quite good. I didn’t realize you were an artist.” 

“I’m not. I mean - I like to draw, but it’s not like my job or anything. Using the drawings was actually Harry’s idea. Otherwise they’d probably still be tucked away in a sketchpad somewhere.” Zayn deflected, embarrassed by Liam’s praise. “I didn’t have a lot of extra money when I first moved to Manchester, and prior to that I’d lived in furnished places or at my parents’ house. I’d sunk most of my money into getting the flat, and there wasn’t much left for furnishings or decor type stuff.” Zayn inclined his head toward the door in a silent invitation, and Liam followed him back out to the living room. “That was actually how I met Harry for the first time. I’d been working at the office a couple weeks, and had asked around for a good charity store for furnishings. Louis mentioned his husband was a decorator, and offered to solicit his help for me. I’m glad he did. They’re really good friends.” 

“Yeah,for sure.” Liam agreed. “They definitely made moving to a new city a lot less intimidating.” 

They settled on the sofa, Zayn tucking a leg under himself, while Liam leaned back against the cushion with his elbow, cheek rested against his fist. Zayn relaxed, letting his head rest against the cushions, and turned into the warmth of Liam’s inviting smile. Liam’s calm, gentle nature, combined with the onset of the effects of the pain medication, eased the nervous butterflies in Zayn’s stomach. He waved his hand to casually encompass the room when he continued their conversation.

“I”ll never forget my first night in this flat. I was sat on the one chair I’d brought with me. My family had left, and I was all alone. Just me, the chair, and a lamp on top of the bookcase from my bedroom at home. Matter of fact, my bedroom was the only room that actually looked like someone lived here. ” Zayn shook his head ruefully at the memory. “I looked around the empty space, wondering what the hell I’d gotten myself into. My mum had offered to help, but I was so determined to do it all by myself - bought a flat, gonna start my adult life finally - blah blah blah.” Zayn snorted. “I had no clue how unprepared I was.” 

Liam nodded, seeming to commiserate. “Isn’t that the truth? Our parents warned us for years - ‘One day, you’ll understand!’ - but truly, until you actually make the step into being a functional adult, you have no idea what you’re walking into. I think I secretly hoped adulthood would be like being a teenager, but without my parents’ rules, you know? All night game marathons, loud music, pizza and takeaway every night.” 

Zayn chuckled at the mental image, one that so closely mirrored his own experiences. “And then… bills happened.” Liam joined in the laughter, sliding his hand across the sofa to rest on Zayn’s shoulder. 

“Right? I mean, I always knew takeaway was shite to eat all the time to begin with, but then to see how much money I saved by learning how to cook for myself? And I actually enjoyed it, too? Who’d have thought!” 

Amusement crinkled the corners of Liam’s eyes, his broad smile and self deprecation endearing. Zayn tilted his head to admire the handsome man sitting next to him, his cheek brushing against Liam’s knuckles. His eyes drifted closed in a languorous blink, stifling a small yawn when he reopened them. Liam’s laughter subsided, his expression soft and fond. 

“Ready to eat? Before you drift off and I have to worry about you drowning in your soup?” 

Zayn rolled his head again, his eyes closing once more. “I s’pose.” 

Zayn felt the sofa shift, and the gentle brush of Liam’s hand leaving his shoulder. “Tell me what cupboards to find stuff in, or I can put the soup in a mug and you can just sip on it, if it’s easier.” 

“No, wait. I can’t let you do that!” Zayn argued, pushing himself upright with a groan. “I invited you over.” 

“After I offered to bring you dinner,” Liam retorted. “I got this, it’s just soup, Zee.”

Liam continued bustling around the kitchen, glaring at Zayn until he resignedly took a seat in one of the chairs at his small kitchenette table. 

“I’m not an invalid, you know. I didn’t even have the surgery yet.” 

“I never said you were, but the point of my being here was so I could help care for you - so let me do that, okay?” Liam set a pot on the stove, dumping the containers of soup into it, then opened a cupboard door, closing it when he didn’t find what he was looking for. He opened another as he continued talking. “Besides, this way I can figure out where things are before it’s a necessity.”

“Bowls are in the one next to the fridge.” Zayn pointed to the only door Liam had yet to open.

“Thanks. Salt? Pepper?” 

“Already on the table.” Zayn gestured toward the shakers. 

“There’s some rolls, too,” Liam pulled a face, as if remembering his own bout with his wisdom teeth, “if you think you’re up to that.” 

Zayn touched the side of his mouth, his tongue brushing against the back of his teeth at the same time. Wincing, he shook his head. “Nah. Just the soup, I think.” 

Liam dished up the soup, sliding a bowl in front of Zayn, before taking the seat across from him. They talked about their friends as they ate, realizing they’d been at several of the same gatherings over the past few months, yet somehow had never run into each other before. 

“It’s wild, really, when you think about it.” 

“Could have just been fate, too,” Liam offered. “Maybe it wasn’t the right time before now.” 

“Do you believe in that? Fate?” 

“Things happen for a reason. I learned a long time not to question them, but to figure out what I was supposed to take away from it. It’s a lot easier to find the lesson I was meant to learn, than it was to worry over why it had to happen in the first place.” 

“That’s … profound.” 

“Right! Deep thoughts with Liam Payne, served with a side of chicken soup.” Liam laughed. “At least the soup is good, even if the thoughts are wayward.”

“I have to give it to you - it _is_ really good soup.” 

“Told you.” Liam reached over for the bowl Zayn had set aside, carrying it over to the sink. “I’ll do the washing up.” Zayn opened his mouth to protest, but Liam held up his hand, cutting him off. “I’ve got it, Zee. Find something to watch on the telly. Set up a game on the Playstation. Pull out a board game. Whatever you feel like. This won’t take but a minute, and then I’ll come join you.” 

“You know what? Normally I’d put up more than a token protest, but I don’t have it in me right now.” Zayn stood, yawning. “I also don’t think I have the energy to focus on anything too much. A movie sound okay?”

“That works.” Liam tucked a towel in the back pocket of his jeans, drawing Zayn’s eyes to the narrow taper of his hips. He snapped his eyes back up when Liam spoke again, grateful to not have been caught ogling his ass. “You pick. I’ll watch anything.” 

Liam should have been the one to choose the movie, too, since he ended up the only one watching it. Zayn lasted less than thirty minutes, falling asleep long before Sarah encountered the Goblin King. When he woke the next morning, still wearing his joggers and tee from the night before, and settled in his own room, it was with shadowy memories of Liam helping him to bed, and the soft pressure of a kiss goodnight. 

A light tap on his door woke him, the sun already angling through the slats on the window blinds.

“Zayn?” Liam’s voice carried through the closed door. “It’s seven-thirty. I didn’t know if you wanted to catch a shower before your appointment.”

“I’m up. Thanks Li.” Zayn tried to yawn, the pain in his mouth putting a quick end to that idea. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus enough to get moving.

“I’m making tea. Do you want a cuppa? The paperwork from the dentist says black coffee or tea was allowed the morning of surgery.” 

“Oh god, yes, please.” Zayn groaned. “Give me like ten minutes. I’ll be right out.” 

True to his word, Zayn entered the kitchen, his hair still damp from his shower. He’d opted for joggers and a loose jumper, knowing he’d probably be sleeping in them at some point later in the day. Liam handed him a cup of tea. “I didn’t know if you took sugar, but you can’t have milk.” 

“No, No. This is perfect.” Zayn cradled the cup in both hands, breathing in the familiar aroma. “Can you hand me that prescription bottle next to the kettle? The tall one?””Liam did so, Zayn murmuring his thanks as he opened it and removed one of the amoxicillin tablets. “Were you up very long? Have you eaten anything?” 

“About two hours. I run every morning, so I’m used to crawling out of bed at the arse crack of dawn. And yeah, I grabbed something while I was out.” 

“Why?” Zayn protested. “I have food here.” 

“Because you can’t eat, and you shouldn’t have to deal with food odors or watching me eat.” Liam answered, his tone matter of fact, and brooking no argument. He checked his watch, quickly swallowing the rest of his tea and setting the cup in the sink. “It’s quarter after eight. You about ready? Traffic shouldn’t be too bad, but I don’t want to make you late.” 

Zayn patted his pockets, checking for his phone and wallet. Reaching into the pocket of his briefcase, he dug out a pair of earbuds. “Yeah. I’m ready whenever you are.” 

They spent the short drive to the office making inane small talk about anything and everything under the sun. Zayn closed his eyes, nervously wiping his clammy palms down the legs of his joggers. He appreciated Liam’s attempt to keep him distracted, even if it wasn’t doing the trick. His stomach rolled, and he prayed to whatever benevolent deity that might be listening that he wouldn’t sick up before they knocked him out. 

“Zee?”

Zayn snapped his head up, shocked to see they were sitting in the office’s carpark. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Zayn swallowed hard, then unfastened his seatbelt and slid out of Liam’s Karoq. 

Liam hurried around the SUV to hold Zayn’s door. He rested a reassuring hand on his back. “It’ll be over before you know it, and you can snuggle down and sleep through whatever you want on the telly.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Zayn leaned into Liam’s side. “Shame we can’t skip the oral surgery, and just get straight to Netflix and snuggles.” He shot Liam a sideways glance to gauge his reaction.

“Uh-uh. No way.” Liam vehemently shook his head, smiling down at Zayn’s pout. “You fell asleep last night because you were on pain meds. Let’s get you fixed up so we can snuggle and _not_ watch movies together.” 

Liam’s half-assed attempt at a wink, coupled with the suggestive quirk of his lips was all the encouragement Zayn needed. 

“Fine, but only because the alternative is so much more appealing.”

Liam opened the office door, stepping back to allow Zayn to enter before him. 

“I promise, I’ll make it worth your while, as soon as you’re back up to snuff.” 

*****

“Mr. Payne?” 

Liam looked up from his phone to find the assistant who had led Zayn away almost two hours earlier. 

“I’m Susette, Dr. Taylor’s assistant. Zayn’s made it through surgery with no complications. He’s still in recovery, and we’ll monitor him for another thirty minutes or so, before we release him. We like to make sure there are no adverse reactions to the anesthesia and sedation. You can come back and sit with him, if you’d like.” 

“Yeah, definitely.” Liam stood, following her to the clinical rooms. 

“Zayn’s quite lovely. All the techs in the office have a bit of a crush on him because he’s always so kind and considerate. Have you been dating long?” 

“Uhm, we’re - uh - we’re not dating. We have friends in common, and he needed someone to lend a hand whilst he was laid up, so I offered to help.” 

“Really?” Susette looked incredulous. “That’s… surprising.” 

“For someone to help a friend?” Liam asked, puzzled at the thought.

“No. That you’re not dating. I thought for sure-” She stopped and reached to open the closed door in front of them. 

“Wait!” 

Susette paused, turning to look at him quizzically. 

“Why did you assume… did he say something?”

“Not in so many words, but-” She looked between the closed door and Liam. “Look, I probably shouldn’t say anything. Patient confidentiality and all that.” She opened the door. “Go ahead and have a seat in there with him. I’ll be by in a few to check on him, and I’ll bring the instructions for his aftercare when I come back.” 

Liam settled into the chair positioned alongside the dental chair Zayn lay sleeping in. “You’ll be with him all weekend, right? Between the after effects of the sedation and the pain medication he’s been prescribed, he shouldn’t be left alone for at least the next forty-eight hours, and absolutely no driving.” 

“He won’t be.” Liam replied, his attention focused on Zayn.

“I’ll leave the lights down. He’ll be disoriented when he starts coming out from under anesthesia, and the overhead lights can be a bit harsh on the eyes. I’ll be back shortly.” The door closed behind her. 

Leaning his elbows on the arms of the chair, Liam rested his chin on his templed fingers, watching the steady rise and fall of Zayn’s chest. Zayn’s eyelashes fluttered, the circles under his eyes already darker from the bruising, his cheeks starting to swell. Zayn stirred, a wince tightening his eyelids, his hand moving restlessly next to him on the chair. Liam laid his hand over top of it, and Zayn calmed. He slowly blinked his eyes open, his pupils dilated and glassy, largely unfocused on his surroundings. 

“Leeem?”

“Right here, Zee.” Liam gingerly smoothed the hair away from Zayn’s face. “Don’t talk. Susette will be back soon.” 

“ ‘pit.” 

“No, babe, you can’t. Hang tight. I’ll peek out and see if I can find Susette or someone else to help you out.” Liam scooted back on the chair and made to stand up, but Zayn grabbed his hand, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

“Don’ leef.”

“I’m not leaving you. Just going to find someone to help.” 

Zayn started shaking his head before Liam could finish talking. 

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Liam soothed. “I’ll stay here, then. She said she’d be back soon, anyway.”

Zayn’s eyes drifted closed again, then fluttered open, obviously fighting the effects of the sedation. A low cough escaped him, followed by the raspy sound of him trying to breathe around the gauze packed into his mouth. He raised his other hand to swipe at his lips, pressing on the chapped skin with the tips of his fingers, and frowning at the sensation.

“Vey broked m’ lips.” Zayn frowned, his eyelids barely open, his pupils so dilated the soft amber of his eyes was almost non-existent. 

“Your lips aren’t broken.“ Liam stifled a laugh, half regretting his promise to not film Zayn after surgery. “You’re a bit swollen. I put some wet flannels and ice packsin the freezer this morning for you to use when we get home. They’ll help.”

“Yur nice.”

Zayn reached over to pat Liam’s arm, failing to make contact. He glared at his hand, as if it had betrayed him. Despite his best efforts, Liam snickered. 

“Be m’ fren?” 

“I think it’s safe to say we’re already friends, Zee.” 

Seeming satisfied with the answer, Zayn settled back into the chair, his head lolling to the side as he dozed off again. 

Behind him, Liam heard the door open. 

“How’s our patient?” Susette whispered. 

“He was just awake. Mumbled about needing to spit.” Susette opened her mouth to interject, but Liam cut her off. “It’s fine. I didn’t let him. I definitely remembered that part from when I had my own wisdom teeth removed.” 

Susette nodded, gathering up supplies on a small tray. “We’ll replace the gauze in his mouth before he leaves, give him a chance to rinse his mouth.” She wiped the corners of Zayn’s lips with some wet gauze, removing the traces of blood. “There will likely be some light bleeding the rest of today, until the clots form, but Dr. Taylor put a couple stitches in each extraction site to help close them faster, so it should reduce the bleeding.” 

“When will he need to come back to have the stitches removed?” Liam adjusted his hand in Zayn’s, tangling their fingers together. Susette glanced at their clasped hands, casting a speculative look at Liam. He ignored it, more concerned about making sure he remembered all of the follow up information. 

“Uh-” Susette coughed, refocusing on the matter at hand. “Actually he won’t need to, unless there’s an issue. Dr. Taylor used dissolving stitches. So long as Zayn doesn’t have any complications, Dr. Taylor won’t need to see him back in the office for four weeks. There’s an appointment card already in the discharge instructions.” Susette turned, picking up the packet she’d brought in with her, handing it over to Liam. “You can look these over for the signs and symptoms to watch for whilst Zayn’s recovering. He designated you to receive any necessary information regarding his care post surgery.” 

Liam murmured his thanks, balancing the packet on the edge of the bed and flipping through the sparse pages with his free hand whilst Susette washed her hands. 

Zayn coughed again, struggling to breathe around the gauze. He tightened his hold on Liam’s hand, his eyes flying open, still dilated and unfocused, but filled with panic. He pushed his elbow into the chair, struggling to sit up. 

“Zee! Zayn!” Liam squeezed his hand, snapping his fingers in front of Zayn’s face to catch his attention. ‘You’re okay. You’re fine. We’re still at the dentist.” Zayn wheezed, reaching for his mouth. Liam grabbed his other hand, the information packet falling forgotten to the floor as he attempted to calm Zayn down. 

Susette stepped over to the chair, laying a hand on Zayn’s shoulder and helping to ease him back down. 

“Zayn? Remember me? Susette? Dr Taylor’s assistant?” 

Zayn nodded, his eyes still wide. 

“I’m going to remove the gauze and let you rinse your mouth. Dr. Taylor is on her way back in to check your extraction sites.” 

Zayn nodded again, his attention focused on her. Liam winced at the vise grip Zayn had on his hand, but didn’t shake it off, as the contact seemed to be grounding him. 

“I need you to listen carefully. You can’t swish the water around in your mouth or spit it out. Just open your mouth and let it fall into the basin.” She waited a minute for her words to sink in. “Do you understand?” 

“Yeth.”

Zayn released Liam’s hand, accepting the paper cup Susette handed him. She moved the basin in front of Zayn’s chest. Liam slid back in the chair, scooching it out of the way. 

“Okay, lean your head back and let me remove the gauze.” Zayn did as instructed. “You can rinse now. Remember, no swishing, no spitting.” 

“M’ lipth broked.” 

“I assure you it’s not, Zayn, just very numb from the anesthesia.” Susette replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. She removed the cup from his hand and tossed it in the bin. “Good. Good job. Here’s some gauze to wipe your mouth.” 

The door opened, Dr. Taylor entering the exam room. 

“How are you doing Zayn? Ready to go home?” 

“Leeyum at home.” Zayn lisped, dabbing the gauze against his lip, frowning at it in between each pat. 

“I’m right here, Zayn. Let the doctor check you out, and I’ll take you home.” 

“Tha’th m’ new fren. He’th nice.” Zayn waved his hand vaguely in Liam’s direction. Liam shook his head, trying to hide his amusement. 

“He seems lovely, dear.” Dr Taylor said, appearing unfazed by Zayn’s ramblings. “How about you lay back and let me have a look.” 

“Wan m’ fren.” Zayn peered around the doctor at Liam, making grabby hands toward him. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Liam looked to the doctor for permission, standing to take Zayn’s hand when Dr. Taylor nodded. He nudged Zayn back into the chair, moving to stand out of the way behind him. He rested his hands on Zayn’s shoulders, in an effort to keep him reclined. “The sooner you do what the doctor asks, the sooner we can leave.” 

“K.” Zayn leaned his head back, his eyes fixing on Liam’s. “Hi fren.” 

“Hi yourself.” Liam smiled down at him, certain his fondness was written all over his face. He heard a quiet chuckle, uncertain if it came from Susette or Dr. Taylor. Not that it mattered. Zayn was adorably confused, and Liam didn’t blame them a bit for being amused. 

Dr. Taylor checked Zayn’s mouth, had him rinse again, then repacked gauze over the incisions. “Looks good.” She patted Zayn’s shoulder, turning her attention to Liam. “You have the aftercare information from Susette?” When Liam nodded, she continued, “I’m sending him home with a three day supply of Vicodin for the pain, as well as another course of antibiotics. The pain should start to subside after the first 48 to 72 hours, and he can continue with ibuprofen for any residual pain and swelling beyond that. If, for any reason, he is experiencing pain that can’t be controlled with these, call the office immediately, and my service will contact me. The biggest complication post surgery is dry sockets, and he can reduce the possibility of that happening by refraining from using a straw, not brushing his teeth for the first few days, and absolutely no smoking.” 

“Can’ smoke. Lipth broke.” 

Dr. Taylor chuckled at Zayn’s interjection. “You did great, Zayn. Go home. Get lots of rest.” She stepped away, washing her hands and preparing to leave the exam room. “Susette will finish going over the aftercare instructions. Call if you have any concerns.” 

The door closed behind her, and Liam returned his attention to Zayn, who was tugging on the chair arm.

“Hey. Hey, fren. Hep pleath. ‘M stutk.”

“Just a minute, Zee. Let me get sorted with Susette.” Liam rubbed soothing circles on Zayn’s shoulder, encouraging him to stay put. 

Susette held up a paper bag for Liam to see, before setting it on the corner of the counter. “I slid the aftercare sheets inside. There’s some extra gauze in case he needs it.” 

“How long should he leave it in? ” 

“Not more than another hour or so. Once you have him home and settled, he can remove it before he goes to sleep. Encourage him to bite down on it on the drive home, it’ll aid in the clotting.” 

“Okay, right.” Liam nodded, moving from the head of the chair, to come around to the side and help Zayn to his feet. “And when he gets hungry?” 

“He’ll probably sleep the majority of today, so don’t be surprised if he doesn’t want anything to eat. However, if he does, keep it soft and simple. Gelatin, custards. He can have broth, but not too hot, as the heat may aggravate the incisions.” 

“Sounds good. Ice packs and cold flannels are allowed for the swelling, right?” Zayn stood, leaning heavily into Liam’s side, and Liam steadied him by wrapping an arm around Zayn’s waist. 

Absolutely. Also, the prescriptions Dr. Taylor provided are in the bag as well.” 

“Anything else we need to know?” 

“Nope. Make sure he doesn’t miss his follow up in 4 weeks.” Susette opened the door, holding it as Liam guided Zayn through it. “And, as Dr. Taylor said, call if you have any questions or concerns.” 

Susette escorted them through to the lobby, waiting with Zayn while Liam retrieved his car and pulled it up to the entrance. He thanked her again for her help, and she disappeared back inside the office. Liam settled Zayn safely into the passenger’s seat, leaning across to fasten his seatbelt. Zayn patted his check, offering a dopey smile. 

“Thakth fren. You take m’ home now? T’ Leeyum?” 

“Yeah I’m taking you home, babe.” Liam didn’t bother correcting Zayn about who he was. But, oh did he plan on making sure Zayn knew about it when he was coherent again. 

“Good.” 

Zayn leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Liam shrugged and closed the door. Walking around to the driver’s side, he slid into the car and fastened his own seatbelt before starting the car. He eased into the late morning traffic. 

Zayn didn’t stay quiet long. 

“Hey. Hey fren.” 

Liam glanced over to find Zayn staring at him, his eyes still glassy and unfocused. 

“Yeah?” 

“D’ ya know Leeyum?” 

Liam decided to play along. 

“I do, yes.” 

“Heth my fren, too. Heth gon’ takt care ‘f me.” 

“That’s nice. He’s a good friend.” Liam signaled, moving over to the outside lane and making a right turn. _Fuck it._ He might have agreed not to video Zayn, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t have a bit of fun. “Have you been friends with Liam long?”

Zayn shook his head rolling it side to side on the car seat, his eyes drifting closed. 

“No. Heth Hawy’s fren. I borrored him. T’ takt care ‘f me.” 

That’s good. You need someone with you.” 

“Yeth. He’th pitty.” Zayn vehemently patted Liam’s arm, obviously trying to get his attention. “Innt he pitty?” 

“I suppose. If you like that sort of thing.” Liam smiled to himself. 

“Vewy pitty. Soff. Like a teddy burr.” 

Liam laughed out loud, unable to contain it. 

“Wan keep ‘im.” Zayn nodded, his chin jutted out in determination. 

“Does he know?” Liam asked, watching Zayn out of the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction. “You should tell him you want to keep him.” 

The patting started again, becoming harder. Liam winced, certain he’d have a bruise by the time they made it back to Zayn’s flat. 

“Ohhhh. Yeth. I tell ‘im. Take m’ home, fren. T’ Leeyum. I tell ‘im.” 

Zayn fell silent, and Liam checked on him again, only to find he’d fallen back to sleep. The remainder of the trip passed in silence, Liam occasionally checking to make sure Zayn didn’t appear to be in any pain. Turning into the carpark of Zayn’s flat, he parked the car and exited, taking the bag from Dr. Taylor’s office with him. He walked around to the passenger’s side and opened Zayn’s door, softly whispering his name to wake him up. 

“Zee? Zayn?” 

Zayn turned his head in Liam’s direction, slowly blinking, then snapping his eyes open, as if seeing Liam for the first time all day. 

“Hey! Leeyum! Hey!” He grabbed the front of Liam’s shirt, motioning for him to come closer. When he complied, Zayn leaned closer, failing miserably at whispering. “M’ fren bringt m’ home.” 

“That was nice of him. How about we get you inside?” 

Zayn wiped his arm across his mouth, wincing. His eyes widened, as if suddenly remembering something. “Th’ brokt my lipth.” 

“Your lips look fine, babe. A little swollen, but otherwise fine. I promise.” 

“Promith?” 

“Yeah, absolutely. Give it a few hours, and you’ll feel right as rain.”

“K. ‘M tiret.” 

“I bet you are.” Liam slid his arm around Zayn’s shoulders, helping him out of the car. “C’mon. I’ll help you to bed.” 

Zayn staggered, slumping against him. He squinted at the ground, grasping Liam’s arm. “It’th crookt. I falld.” 

“I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall.” 

Zayn seemed not to hear him. He tightened his hold on Liam’s arm, shaking his head. 

“If you’re not gonna walk, I’m going to have to carry you. You can’t sit outside all day.” 

Zayn shook his head again, and Liam groaned. Handing Zayn the bag, Liam bent and scooped Zayn up, cradling him against his chest.

“Ohhhhhh!” Zayn exclaimed, scrabbling to get his hand around Liam’s neck. He petted the hair at the nape of Liam’s neck, and smiled, as if recalling what he said in the car. Tucking his head under Liam’s chin, he sighed. He continued stroking Liam’s hair, whispering so low Liam could barely suss out the words. “Vewy soff. Pitty.”

“Thanks, love. You’re pretty, too.”

Liam shouldered open the lobby door, taking the lift up to Zayn’s flat. He Let Zayn slide to a standing position, making sure to keep him secure so he wouldn’t topple over. Using the key he’d been given that morning, he let them into the flat, securing the door behind them. Then he scooped Zayn up again, carrying him through to his bedroom. He sat Zayn on the bed, removing his shoes.

“Can you make it into the bathroom? You need to rinse your mouth again before you lay down. I can go make you some tea, too, if you want.” 

“Tea’th good.” Zayn didn’t move from the bed. 

“C’mon babe. Into the bathroom with you.” Liam helped Zayn back to his feet, guiding him into the en suite. He sat Zayn on the edge of the bathtub whilst he got everything sorted - a glass of water, the bin close by, a wet flannel for him to wipe his face. Helping Zayn back to his feet, Liam propped him up against the sink counter to help him hold his balance. Looking around, he realized the bag must have been left in the other room. 

“Alright Go ahead and remove the gauze. Rinse your mouth the way Susette showed you. I’ll be right back with your pain meds and antibiotics.” 

Liam stepped back, hovering in the doorway for a minute to make sure Zayn did what he needed to. Once he saw the gauze drop into the trash bin and Zayn pick up the glass, Liam darted back over to the bed to retrieve the bag. He returned to the bathroom to find Zayn sitting on the closed toilet, his head resting on the edge of the sink counter. 

“Can I sleip, Leeyum? So tyrt.” 

“In a minute, Zee.” Liam filled the empty glass again, shaking out the dosage for both the medications. “I need you to take these for me, okay babe? They’ll help you feel better faster.” 

Zayn dutifully took the glass, swallowing the pills with some water. Zayn’s hand shook, a splash of water spilling down his shirt. He looked down and sighed, setting the glass aside and putting his head back down. 

“M’ lipth brokt.” Zayn said, sniffling.

He lifted his head, and Liam was shocked to see tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Zee? What is it? Are you okay?” Liam gently wiped the tears away, unsure what was wrong. “Does your mouth hurt that much?”

“M’ lipth brokt, Leeyum!” Zayn wailed, more tears falling. “I can’ kith you with brokt lipth, ‘n yule leaf meh.”

Liam bit his lip, trying to hide the smile that threatened. 

“What? No! I’m not going to leave you!” Zayn continued wailing and Liam tried a different tactic. “Zee? Babe? I promise-” Liam slid an arm around Zayn’s shoulders and turned him toward the mirror. “Look. C’mon, Zee - look at your reflection.” 

Zayn studied his face as if seeing it for the first time. Tentatively, he touched his lips, stared at his hand, then touched them again.

“See, babe? Your lips are fine.” Liam rubbed his hand in a comforting circle on Zayn’s back. “A little swollen, but they’ll be better after you take a nap.” 

“K.” Zayn leaned into Liam’s shoulder, his eyes drifting closed. “‘m tyrt.”

“No, uh uh. No sleeping in the loo. Let’s get you to bed.” Liam hauled Zayn to his feet, helping him back out to his bed. “Do you want me to make you some tea?” 

“No. Don’ leef.” Zayn yawned with a wince. He rubbed his nose with his fist, crinkling it. “M’ nos ith gon. I itcht it, but I can’ feeled it.” 

“Your nose is still there, Zee. It’s just numb, like your mouth, from the surgery.” 

Liam pulled back the covers and waited for Zayn to crawl up to the pillow, then settled the blankets over him. He helped tuck a second pillow under Zayn’s head, tenderly brushing his hair away from his face. The bruises around Zayn’s eyes looked worse than they had at the dentist’s office just a short while earlier. He only knew of one thing that could help with that. 

“Let me go grab one of the ice packs out of the freezer. It’ll help bring the swelling down.”

“Com’n bauck?” 

“Of course. You’re the one who needs the ice pack, not me.” Liam teased, knowing the banter was lost on Zayn right now. 

When he returned, he found Zayn curled up in the middle of the bed, already asleep. Liam took his time wrapping the pack in a flannel, before crouching down to gently touch Zayn’s shoulder to wake him. 

“Zee? Here - lift your head and lay on this. We’ll get a fresh one for the other side later.” 

Zayn did as he was told, settling back down with a sigh on the ice pack. Liam rocked back on his heels and stood, stopping when Zayn’s hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist.

“Don’ leef.” 

“I was just-”

“Pleath.” Zayn opened one bleary eye, his gaze beseeching. 

“”Are you sure?”

Liam stroked back a strand of hair off Zayn’s face. Zayn nodded, his eyes drifting closed again. 

“Alright, but if you get uncomfortable, you have to promise to tell me.” 

“Mmmhmmm,” Zayn murmured. 

Liam lifted the edge of the duvet, sliding in next to Zayn and reaching over him to grab the other pillow. Once Liam laid down, Zayn settled his arm across his waist. 

“We kith later. Afr m’ lipth are fished.” 

Liam couldn’t help himself. The mental image of Zayn with fish lips pushed him over the edge. The laughter he’d been stifling since Zayn woke up at the dentist’s office spilt out, tears filling his eyes as he tried to rein in his amusement.

Pulling himself together, he leaned down and brushed a kiss across Zayn’s forehead, smoothing a soft finger across the dark bruises under his eyes. “All the kissing. As much as you need to make sure your lips still work.” Liam promised, not at all adverse to the thought of hours spent kissing Zayn. “Rest. You’ll feel better faster if you do.” 

His only reply was a soft wheezing from Zayn breathing through his nose, followed by a light snore. 

Zayn woke slowly, his mind still foggy from the after effects of the sedation. He didn’t remember much after the number seven, when Doctor Taylor asked him to count backward from ten. His face was sore, his cheek pressed against something much sturdier than his pillow. His hand also rested against something firm, decidedly not his mattress, and also - moving. Curling his fingers, he felt a rumble under his cheek, accompanied by someone grabbing his hand. 

“That tickles.” 

Zayn sat up suddenly, his head spinning at the sudden movement, and the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything in close to twenty-four hours. 

“You okay?” 

Zayn shook his head, blinking rapidly to bring his vision into focus. When he opened them again, he discovered Liam stretched out next to him, leaning up on his elbow, and looking every bit of a dream come true. He said the first thing that came to mind. 

“You’re in my bed.”

Liam scrambled out the other side, his voice apologetic when he spoke. 

“You asked me to stay. I wasn’t sure, but you insisted, so I did, and-” 

“Wait. Slow down.” Zayn cut off Liam’s stream of rambling. His words sounded slurred, and he hoped it was just the sedation wearing off that was affecting his speech. Liam didn’t seem to have any problems understanding him. “It’s fine. You’re fine. I don’t remember much, is all.” 

A slow smile curved Liam’s lips. “You don’t remember anything?” 

“Why is this possibility amusing you so much?” Zayn eyed him suspiciously from where he still sat in bed. “What did I say? Or do?” Liam’s smile switched to a shit-eating grin, and Zayn stopped him before he could reply. “Wait - No. Nevermind. Whatever I said, it doesn’t count. I was drugged, and therefore incapable of rational thought.” 

“Oh.” 

Liam’s face fell, and Zayn felt a flash of regret at his hasty words. He bit down on his still numb lip, the tingling a reminder of his earlier surgery. He brought up his hand, gently touching the tender, chapped skin. He’d been breathing through his mouth. _Fucking great!_ Zayn winced.He’d probably been snoring, too. 

Eyeing him warily, Liam took a step closer to the bed. 

“Are you in pain? The doctor prescribed some tablets. She said you should take them in four hour intervals.” He glanced at his watch. “It’s been about that.” He waved in the direction of the door, adding, “Or I can get you something to eat? They meds might sit better with something in your stomach.” 

“Some tea?” Zayn’s voice cracked, his throat dry and his mouth cottony, as if he’d eaten a flannel. 

“Sure, yeah. I’ll bring it here.” 

“No. I’m gonna - uhm -” Zayn inclined his head toward the bathroom. “I’ll come out to the kitchen. I might want to eat after. No sense in you waiting on me hand and foot.” 

“I don’t mind. That’s why I’m here, innit? Besides, you’re supposed to be resting as much as possible.” 

“Yeah, I know. But they removed some bad teeth, not cut off my legs. I’d prefer to sit at the table.” Zayn offered a lopsided grin, hoping to take the sting out of his words. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Liam’s help. He did. He simply hated feeling like an invalid, or a burden. Liam looked conflicted, and Zayn sought to reassure him. “If I start feeling poorly, I’ll lay back down. I promise. I’d just prefer to sit at the table and have a cuppa, maybe some soup or a custard.” 

“I’ll go put the kettle on. Word of advice?” 

Zayn flipped back the sheets and got out of bed. He glanced at Liam, humming in response to his question. 

“Don’t look in the mirror.” 

“What? Why?” Zayn smoothed at his hair, thinking he probably looked a fright, and Liam didn’t want him to be embarrassed.

“Just - trust me. Or at least, promise not to freak out, if you do.” 

Liam left the bedroom, and Zayn walked into the ensuite. Flipping on the light, he was immediately confronted with his reflection in the expansive mirror. He should have listened to Liam.

*****

When he finally mustered up the fortitude to face Liam again, Zayn found him still in the kitchen. A cup of tea sat on the table waiting for Zayn, accompanied by a custard pot. He cleared his throat, and Liam turned. He studied Zayn’s face, then sighed. 

“You looked in the mirror.” 

“No one told me I’d come out looking like I’d gone ten rounds with Tyson Fury.” Zayn gingerly touched his cheek. “I expected some swelling, but black eyes?” He slid onto the chair, picking up the cup of tea. “I’m suddenly grateful I took Monday off work. Hopefully the worst will be gone by then.“ 

“Hold on. Let me grab you another ice pack.” Liam pulled one out, wrapping it in a tea towel. They do help - with the swelling and the bruises. I need to grab the one from the bedroom and refreeze it, too.” 

“I had one earlier?” 

Zayn accepted the pack, resting it against his cheek. Liam had disappeared down the hall, his answer floating back to the kitchen. 

“Yeah. When you laid down, once I got you home.” Liam returned with the now thawed pack in hand, as well as the bottle of pain medication. “You should probably take another dose of these, but we need to get something in your stomach. Think you can handle soup?” 

“Yeah, I think. Maybe just the broth, though. The thought of attempting to chew anything makes my jaw ache.” He set the ice pack down and picked up the cup of tea. “Have I had anything to eat or drink at all? My stomach seems to think my throat’s been cut.” 

No, nothing. You were barely walking when we got back. I’m pretty sure you couldn’t have managed to hold a spoon.” Liam shook out two tablets from the prescription bottle, laying them on the table next to the ice pack. “ You really don’t remember any of it?” 

Zayn murmured his thanks and swallowed the tablets with some of the tea. He shook his head, the stirrings of a headache building around his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to stave it off, he racked his brain for any memories from the morning. 

“Very little. I remember Doctor Taylor giving me a shot, then everything’s pretty much blank. I think I recall someone bringing me home, and you opened the door of the car. Which makes no sense, because I know you went to the appointment with me.” 

Liam nodded, not sure if he should elaborate. To delay, he turned, placing the ice pack back in the freezer, then opened the fridge and pulled out the leftover soup from the night before. He busied himself with straining off the broth into a mug. 

“Was I a complete dick?” Zayn asked, hoping he hadn’t done or said anything that offended Liam.

“The complete opposite, actually. You were pretty fucking charming, even with a mouthful of gauze, and despite not knowing who I was.” Setting the mug in the microwave, Liam turned and leaned against the counter. 

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Doubtful.” 

“Well, let’s see… You kept calling me ‘friend’ and asked me to take you home to Liam. In the car, you asked if I knew Liam, then told me you borrowed him from Harry. Also, apparently you think I’m pretty and my hair is soft. Oh, and I’m a teddy bear.” 

Zayn groaned, certain his face was beet red under all the bruising. He dropped his head to hide his face in his arms, praying the ground would open up and drag him into the abyss before he died of mortification.

“Should I continue?” 

“There’s more? Fucking hell!” Zayn spoke into his arms, too embarrassed to look at Liam. 

“Oh there’s lots more.”

Liam chuckled, and Zayn slipped one hand free to flip him off. 

“You asked your new friend -me - if you could keep Liam, and then promptly fell asleep for the rest of the drive.”

“Did you give me an answer before I fell asleep?” 

I told you that you needed to discuss that with Liam.” 

“You’re enjoying this way too much.”

“Maybe a bit - but you were adorable.” The microwave beeped, and Zayn lifted his head to watch Liam as he brought the broth over to the table. “Let this sit a bit and cool down some. Susette said not to have anything too hot, as it could cause issues with the clotting in the incisions.” Liam slid into the chair across from him and pushed the custard pot toward Zayn, along with the spoon. “The custard shouldn’t be too cold now, either, if you want to give it a go.” 

Zayn sat up and picked up the spoon. “So, is that all I said, then? Or is there something worse?” 

“Depends on what you consider worse. Your face was still numb from the anesthesia, and once I got you inside and to the bathroom, you had a bit of a meltdown because you thought your lips were broken. The next bit left me confused though, cause you also seemed to think I would leave you because you couldn’t kiss me. “

Zayn paused between bites to stare at Liam incredulously. “Fuck off! No I didn’t.” 

“Well, that would be the last reason I’d consider leaving, so I guess we’re even for incredulity. Honestly, the only reason I didn’t video you was because I promised I wouldn’t, but I assure you, every bit of it’s true, and I wish you could have seen it all.”

“There’s more, isn’t there?” 

“Maybe a bit, but I think you’ve suffered enough for now.” Liam gestured at the cooling cup of broth. “Finish your custard. Drink your broth. Once those meds kick in, you’re going to drift off fairly quickly. I’d like to get you back into bed, maybe put on a movie, without having to carry you again.” 

“What?” Zayn spluttered, quickly wiping his mouth, wincing when he pressed too hard. “You did what? When?” 

“You refused to walk ‘cause the world was crooked.” Liam folded his forearms on the table, leaning into them as he continued. “It was either carry you inside, or let you fall asleep on the walkway. I was pretty sure your neighbors might take issue with that option, so” Liam tilted his head and shrugged, “I picked you up.”

Zayn felt certain he couldn’t be any more embarrassed after what Liam had already told him. He’d been wrong. He picked up the mug of broth, hoping the steam would provide a cover for the heat burning in his cheeks. 

Seemingly satisfied that Zayn was going to drink the broth, Liam stood again and bustled around the kitchen, putting things back in order. Zayn watched him over the rim of his mug, admiring the easy way he’d made himself at home. Obviously whatever he’d said and done hadn’t bothered Liam as much as it was bothering him. With a mental shrug, he let it go. It wasn’t like he’d done anything deliberately, what with the sedation and pain medication. He finished the broth, standing to place his cup in the sink. 

“What are you doing? I’d have gotten it!” Liam chided, washing the cup and placing it on the drain rack. 

“I can carry a cup, Li.” Zayn stifled a yawn, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder. “But I’m so sleepy. What was that about a movie?” 

“That’s probably the meds taking effect.” Liam dried his hands, then slid his arm around Zayn’s shoulder, gently steering him down the hallway. “Back to bed with you. Do you need a fresh ice pack?” 

“Nah, this one’s still frozen.” 

Zayn slid back into bed. Picking up the remote off his night table, he turned on the telly and brought up Netflix. 

“Will you stay?” 

“Give me a couple minutes to change into joggers. If I’m going to spend all night lounging in bed, I want to get comfortable.” 

“Fair. I’ll find something to watch.” 

Zayn was still flipping through the menu when Liam returned. He waited while Liam settled down next to him, handing him the remote once he did. 

“You choose. I’ll probably fall asleep before it’s half over, so it might as well be something you want to watch.” 

Liam turned on A Knight’s Tale. turning the volume down to a low murmur, just audible over their voices. 

“I haven’t seen this in ages.” Zayn yawned again. 

“Me either, but it’s always worth a rewatch.” Liam turned to set aside the remote, then lifted his arm. “Come on then. I promised snuggles and Netflix.” 

Zayn curled into Liam’s side, leaving the ice pack on the night table, and resting his head against Liam’s chest. The slow rise and fall with each breath Liam took was soothing, lulling Zayn into a dozy state of consciousness. 

“Did you ever answer the question?” 

“Hmmm?” Zayn felt the gentle rumble of Liam’s questioning hum and the soothing touch of Liam’s hand on his back. “What question was that, babe?” 

Zayn felt a liquid rush of warmth in his veins at the casual endearment. He draped his arm across Liam’s stomach and closed his eyes, his words barely a whisper when he answered. 

“Can I keep you?” 

“Mmhhmm.” Zayn felt the soft touch of Liam’s lips on his forehead and sighed, Liam’s voice the last thing he heard before he fell asleep. "For as long as you want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you're enjoying this story, please leave kudos and comments. It's like air to a writer to know their work is appreciated. THe Masterpost for this series can be found [here](https://laynefaire.tumblr.com/post/622943260413935617/a-friends-gambit-series-wordplay-2020-layne) on tumblr, if you'd like to give it a reblog. You can also come chat with [me](laynefaire.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
